


Love-A Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, I love to write, Love, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Love-A Poem

Love transcends the veil of darkness as my heart beats full of love like a powerful wave beats against the rocks at the bottom of a river.

Love is amazing, like a sunrise on a beautiful early Saturday morning in the springtime.

Love can hurt and love can kill, but it can also heal a broken heart and soul to full health.


End file.
